


You're My Obsession

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of sequel to Let's Talk, but no need to read that one first.</p>
<p>Based on this prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com: "Person A of your OTP is just letting Person B to their house for the first time. What Person B doesn’t know about is Person A’s obsessively huge collection of something. How does Person B react to so much stuff? Do they support Person A, or do they think it is all ridiculous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories where you have the desire to write it so you write it as fast as you can before your motivation turns into procrastination. As always, any comments or criticism is appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

     First Aid understood the danger of getting involved with patients. But, with such a small crew, it was hard to not have some sort of attachment to everyone. Even so, it was hard to say Whirl didn't hold special significance to the medical officer. The only reason Ratchet didn't give the chief-in-training too hard of a time about the situation was that Whirl, Rodimus, and Swerve shared the honor of being the most difficult patient. Needless to say, if First Aid volunteered to take one off his hands, that was fine by Ratchet. Even though, seriously? Whirl?

     There really was no good explanation, it just worked out.

     “Whirl!” First Aid chased after the helicopter in the hallway. Whirl must have not heard him though, as he kept on walking. First Aid grabbed Whirl's forearm, which immediately caused Whirl to grab the medic's wrist.

     “Woah, sorry about that, doc,” Whirl released his grip, “But it is your fault. I've told you not to sneak up on me.”

     A bit startled, First Aid said, “Sneak up? I was shouting your name! How did you not hear me?”

     “Eh, if I noticed every bot screaming and chasing me... Anyway, what do you want?” Whirl placed his arm around the smaller mech's shoulders. It wasn't clear if this was an affectionate or possessive gesture, but First Aid didn't mind either way. Really, it was probably just to get both of them walking.

    “I wanted to ask if your repairs needed any adjusting.” First Aid said. “We can't get you in the med bay unless we drag your half-dead body there.”

    Whirl whined while slowly venting out air, “It's so boring there! It's just a bunch of sitting and Ratchet yelling and sick mechs, and white walls, and 'Whirl put that scalpel down' and-”

    “OK, I get it! Just answer the question! Do you need any adjustments?”

    Unable to roll his optic, Whirl had to do a full head roll. “The left knee clicks a bit, but it's nothing.”

    First Aid stopped walking which caused Whirl to stop as well. “If you meet me in my suite in one cycle, I'll fix it there. Otherwise, I will drag you to the med bay and make sure you have to wait.” First Aid tapped Whirl right on the Autobot insignia for emphasis.

    Whirl's optic lit up. “I it like when you're aggressive. I'll be there.”

    “Good.” First Aid wriggled out of Whirl's loose grip. “One cycle.” First Aid headed towards the med bay.

~*~*~*~*~*~

    First Aid kept his room organized. Not too strictly organized, but certain items had particular locations. Data slabs were kept with data slabs, medical tools with medical tools, miscellaneous items that there were too few of to have a specific place were kept with miscellaneous items that there were too few of to have a specific place. There was also the half of the room that had been Ambulon's that was only had a few items placed in it just to keep it from being bare.

    The door buzzer went off as First Aid was picking out the proper wrench from the medical tool pile. “It's open,” he called.

    Whirl had not been in the medic's room before. Because of this, any greeting he could have given was eaten by the single thought, “That's a lot of Autobot emblems.”

    There were emblems covering the walls, some worn, some pristine, some of them framed with a notice next to them stating who they had belonged to, some of them were in an older style. There was even a framed image of some proposed designs.

    First Aid glanced where Whirl was looking. “It's just a passing interest. Take a seat on the berth, I'll fix you up in a klik.”

    The helicopter sat down. Right next to the Autobot emblem pillow. Why did First Aid even need a pillow? The medic knelt down in front of Whirl. He rested the blue bot's leg on his shoulder to give himself a better angle for the knee. It wasn't the best method, but it was a small adjustment.

    From this position, Whirl was able to look at First Aid's desk. There were pictures of the Wreckers through the years- there he was!- above the desk. On the desk there were pictures of colleagues and friends of First Aid- there he was again! One of the pictures was faced down, it must have been Pharma.

    “So... Why all the emblems?” Whirl asked.

    “I told you, it's just a passing interest.” First Aid lowered Whirl's leg. “Should be good, take a walk around.”

    Whirl hopped up, no clicking! He took a walk around to make sure. He stopped at a notably large emblem. “Primus, did this belong to a titan? Why do you have this?”

    “It's too small for a titan. It's from a sign when the symbol was first coming into use. Look, the optics are more rounded, it doesn't have the harsh look that it would come to have later,” First Aid explained. “How is your knee?”

    “Fine, thanks.” Whirl walked back when something else caught his optic. “What's with that one? It doesn't have a mouth and it's sorta round.”

    First Aid followed Whirl's line of sight. “Oh, that's just another version. It's still used by some Autobots. I don't like it as much, but it's still interesting. I only have a few of those.”

    A few? Why did he have more than none?

    “You should be fine now, click free.” The medic put the wrench back with his other medical tools.

    Whirl walked out of the room, he called out, “Thanks, doc!” before the door closed. He had intended on staying a while longer, but he sort of wanted to leave the room the moment he entered.

    Still, his partner's fascination with the symbol did give him an idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~

    “Hey! Hey! Doc!” Whirl called out excitedly as he approached First Aid at Swerve's bar.

    First Aid was sitting at the counter. He had been chatting with Swerve, but the bartender made a none-too-stealthy escape when he saw the ex-Wrecker approaching. Swerve did his best to look like he wasn't eavesdropping, but it was meaningless.

    “What is it?” First Aid asked.

    Whirl put is arm around the smaller bot and lowered his voice. “I've got a surprise for you back in my room.”

    Swerve was grinning like an idiot and giving First Aid a thumbs up, having long forgotten that he was making any attempt at being nonchalant.

    First Aid sharply exhaled at the bartender. “Let's go.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

    Whirl must have been excited for whatever it was that he wanted to show the medic. His suite was clean. More likely, everything was shoved in a closet because who had time to clean when there was a rifle range. It was the thought that counted

    “What's the surprise?” First Aid asked.

    Whirl lounged back on his berth. “Hey now, why not show me that pretty mouth of yours?”

    Without hesitation, First Aid retracted his face plates within his helmet. “Now, will you tell me?” Watching the red and white bot's lips move as he talked added an extra thrill to hearing his voice.

    “Impatient, aren't we?” Whirl spread his legs and slid further down the berth. “I think you see where I'm going with this.” He retracted his groin plate to be extra clear. “You've gotta do something for me first.”

    A smirk crossed First Aid's face. He knelt down between Whirl's legs. He places his hands on the blue thighs, feeling the slight vibration of machinery through his sensitive fingers. The medic kissed the inside of the thigh kissing towards the spike cover. He skipped over the cover and kissed away from Whirl's groin.

    “You little tease. Come one, work that hot mouth of yours,” whispered Whirl.

    First Aid stroked Whirl's inner thighs, his temperature was rising. He gave the spike cover a quick peck before licking along the seams on his legs.

    “Come on, you know I hate waiting,” Whirl growled.

    First Aid circled the spike cover with a finger. “You're not giving me much to work with.”

    “Oh,” Whirl said with amusement, “Is that the problem?”

    There was a soft click as Whirl retracted his spike cover. Then a soft hiss as his spike pressurized. Then as gasp as First Aid looked at Whirl's spike.

    “You...” First Aid trailed off in shock.

    Whirl's optic lit up, “Yup! I got it just for you, doc!”

    On the base of Whirl's normally solid silver-blue spike, there was now a small Autobot insignia. Custom, the left optic had a patch over it.

    “Who did this?” First Aid said as he gently stroked it with his finger tips.

    “Details, details.” Whirl, gently as his could, pushed First Aid's head forward. “Just enjoy it.”

    First Aid gave it a lick, slowly, worried about causing damage. Satisfied that the image was tongue-proof, he gave the spike a long lick from base to tip. He took the head into his mouth and circled it with his tongue.

    “That's it,” Whirl purred.

    Taking as much of the spike as he could in his mouth, First Aid sucked while still licking the head. One hand moved to the base of the spike and he ran his thumb along the slightly raised edges of the emblem.

    Whirl's hips buckled forward. “Come on, don't be shy.”

    First Aid bobbed his head up and down on the spike. What he couldn't take his mouth, he gave firm strokes with his hand. He increased his pace as he felt Whirl's cooling system activate.

    “Almost there, doc.”

    His tongue circled the tip as he bobbed up and down in time with his pumping of the spike. It wasn't too long before Whirl overloaded. Pleasure filling his whole being. The electrical discharge tingling in First Aid's mouth. The medic looked up at his partner. Whirl's dimmed optic slowly flickered back to life.

    First Aid climbed on to the berth next to the ex-Wrecker and smiled. “That certainly was a surprise.”


End file.
